Area One: Showdown
by allusia16
Summary: Sequel to Area One. When Arianna escapes the team, they have to conceal the information while trying to keep their families safe. However Alexander is beyond the point of no return as he slaughters his way to his wife. To help capture the Scottish assassin the team calls an old friend for help.
1. Chapter 1

Alright everyone I am back with more Alexander and Arianna. If you haven't read Area One I advise you to and review on it so you can review and enjoy this Fanfic after this I will go to my other fanfics and try to finish one of them but you all decide! Enjoy!

1

_I watched my parents walk in silence in front of me. I said nothing for a moment. When I could understand right from wrong my parents told me of my situation. Right now we were in Scotland in me betrothed's mansion. It was big and there were white people everywhere._

_"You know what they say about McKenna don't you?" my mother asked my father. He grunted in reply. "He is like a god that no one can kill. He's taken beat downs and even lived through an execution of hanging."_

_"Lie again." my father protested._

_"The rope snapped." she told. I bit my lip and looked down. I was only fourteen._

_"I don't want to marry him." I suddenly said my thought out loud. My parents both stopped which made me stop and I looked up at them as they turned to me. I could feel tears in my eyes and I looked down in sadness for showing weakness._

_"Arianna this is who we are. Look at me!" my father snapped and I did. The force in his voice scared me enough to make one tear fall. His face was hard like my mother's but I could the softness in her eyes. "We are on thin ice already for conceiving you. But there was no way in hell I was going to tell anyone take my first born away."_

_"It's alright love. You are safe with this him." Mom said. I said nothing more and continued to follow them. We walked through the halls and I could not ignore all of the paintings of people obviously dead._

_"Ah Cleon and Olivia. Mr. McKenna is in his training room. You can speak to him there." A man spoke in a thick Scottish tone. He was a butler dressed in black and white. A penguin, he was. My heart raced with anticipation. I wasn't ready, I couldn't be. Two doors slid open and noise hit my face._

_"Mr. McKenna the Johnsons." The butler told and left the room. I visibly gasped at how real this was and now. My parent's bodies took up the view in front of me, but my dad's hand resting on my stomach told me to wait. The room I was in was massive. Numerous weight equipment was scattered everywhere in the room. _

_"Mr. McKenna-"_

_"Please." The young but firm voice said. I looked up in shock at my father's back. The voice was so young and bass like. "Call me Alexander."_

_"Alexander we have travelled for numerous hours to be here." my mother said._

_"And I am honored to have America's top assassins here talking to me." he said. My father nodded._

_"We are happy you decided to make this arrangement we know you didn't have to." my mom said. I was looking down not really listening anymore. I didn't want to listen anymore._

_"Well to get straight to business, this is our daughter Arianna." my dad said now turning his body towards me, his arm wrapping around my shoulders and pulling me in front of my parents now. And I was the center of attention and I was looking at the boy who was on the weight lifting machines. He was a slender boy with large arms and legs. He had on a pair of Harry Potter glasses and he had on only pants. He looked me up and down and I merely shriveled my nose and leaned back. He gave a dry laugh._

_"Don't like the site of me?" he asked and now I tensed._

_"Uh no. Um I-"_

_"You're too young to know much about what's going on." he said. I sighed gently my body falling slowly._

_"I know enough." I said softly and he leaned back himself a bead of sweat falling from his eye brow._

_"Leave me with her." he commanded and I scowled lightly at the thought of being alone with him. The door opened and the door closed. It was silent for a few seconds. Alexander got up from the weight set and moved over to the wall where white towels hung on small hooks. He took one towel and wrapped it around his shoulders holding the ends with his hands. His back was to me but I knew what he was doing._

_"So you're the wee lass who is going to be bound to me under the eyes of the lord." he said calmly and slowly. I wasn't sure of what to say, but I nodded slowly._

_"Yeah." I replied gently. I watched the back of his head bob up and down as he nodded._

_"Is this how you pictured your future?" he asked slowly turning to me and moving my way. I grew more nervous as he got closer._

_"I didn't have much of a past to begin with so I am going with the flows of life." I told and I saw a small smirk of amusement._

_"Given the choice if you had the choice to marry me would you have?" he asked his big blue eyes staring into me. I felt my fear leave me at the thought of that question. I lifted my head and stared up at him._

_"No." I replied and now he let out a soft laugh._

_"Well at least you are honest. I like a girl who is honest." he replied with a nod…_

My eyes were heavy and all I could see was darkness. Slowly I woke up and saw a white ceiling. My body was numb and I looked around before looking down. I was in a hospital bed. I heard a beeping sound and looked over to see a heart monitor. It was normal. I looked to my shoulder to see I was patched up.

"Ah you're awake," I heard a voice. I looked forward and saw a doctor standing there. "You're safe now. I am Dr. Pierce. You were shot and had trauma to your legs and arms."

"How did I get here?" I asked softly. He smiled.

"You walked in here half conscious and bleeding. Can you tell me what happened?" he asked. It seemed he didn't know about me which was good.

"I don't remember." I replied. It was a matter of time before someone found me. The police didn't have a picture of me that I knew of so I was safe for now. I would have to keep the TV on the news channel. Dr. Pierce nodded.

"You seem to be doing well and should recover soon." he said. "I'll let you rest and we can talk later." I only nodded and he left the room. I leaned back and sighed. I felt like shit.

"Find me Alexander…please."

(Normal POV)

The ambulance was taking Rossi's body away and now Hotch, Morgan, and JJ were standing at the scene with other police. They were filled with emotions that they could not explain.

"Hotch… what are we going to do? They got Prentiss, Hotch, Prentiss! Thye even got Strauss now they got Rossi. We got to call in help." Morgan said and Hotch was watching the ambulance drive off.

"He's picking us off one by one like flies. Our families are next and we have to be one step ahead of them." Hotch said in a cold tone. JJ attempted to hold herself together.

"We have to pick everyone up before he gets to them." she said. Hotch nodded.

" Some police are already on their way to our houses, but first we have to find Arianna." he said. Derek nodded.

"She killed a federal agent and now she is on our list. We have to take them all out." he said.

"But first we have to find her. She may have been injured so we check the local hospitals. We can't let McKenna know she isn't with us that could set him off." Hotch said.

"Hotch he is already set off." JJ said not meaning to sound so defensive and Hotch knew that. He nodded at her.

"We need to call in some help. We need Gideon and Elle." he told. The others nodded looking at each other. JJ turned and moved back to her car. The team was going to the second police station that was in the heart of town. Derek looked at Hotch.

"Aaron… do you think this is all on us, that maybe there are some roads in our job we shouldn't have went down?" he asked seriously. Hotch looked at Derek. This time he was unsure of what to say for now his family was caught in the mix and he had already lost his wife he wouldn't lose his son.

"They are just like any other terrorists and we will catch them." Hotch said with his cold emotionless mask on. He didn't want Derek to know he was afraid, but somehow Derek knew. The two nodded and headed back towards their car. Meanwhile two figures stood atop of an insurance company looking down at the site.

"The lost Mrs. McKenna." Seamus said looking over at his twin who nodded.

"Alexander will not be pleased." Kai said.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"This is Dr. Pierce of Area One: America. She is safe and healing."

"Wonderful I assume those bloody bastards will be looking for her at your hospital…you just make sure the prey doesn't find the black lamb."

"Of course, Pierce out."

(Normal pov)

Since the station that the team was use to working from was destroyed they partnered up with the more local police station, but it was not even crowded for most of the Bau's unit was dead. Hotch had his vest on and was preparing to leave to hunt for Alexander and his wife. He turned to the Chief of the station, Chief Swanson.

"Remember he can find ways to communicate and he will communicate. He will be looking for Arianna and you will tell him she is here." He told. The chief nodded with a serious look.

"Look I just want this to be over. This guy…he wiped out all of your forces and I don't want him to take more husbands, wives, brothers, and sisters away from their families." He said. Hotch nodded.

"We'll get him." he said. However Hotch this time was not sure. For once he didn't know what he was up against but he wouldn't let his team know that, but maybe they already did. They split up into teams and took off to nearby locations where the criminal would be. She could be in any neighborhood or store. Hotch and Morgan was searching around the neighborhood closest to a hospital with a few police with them. Derek wanted to find Alexander a lot more than he wanted to find Arianna. He wanted to hate her, but he couldn't. She had to be with this man she had to. He wanted to save her, but she took Rossi's life and there was no redemption for both her and her husband.

Derek had been looking around until the hospital caught his eyes. He stared at it for a moment.

"Hotch." He said causing Hotch to look at him then in the direction he was looking in. "Where would you go if you were just in a car wreck?" He looked at Hotch who nodded.

"Let's go." He said firmly and the rest followed him towards the hospital. They entered and looked around the place. Morgan moved up to the counter and flashed his batch.

"Hi we're looking for a patient who was just admitted into this hospital not too long ago. A black girl looks to be seventeen, long black hair, between five to six feet. The nurse arched her brow.

"Let me look through our check out list." She told turning and moving to her computer. Hotch looked at her.

"She may not have been check in as she was just recently injured and needed immediate care." He said. Dr. Pierce saw the cops and approached them.

"Hello I am Dr. Pierce you spoke of a wounded girl?" he asked. Derek looked at him and nodded.

"Yes she may have been in a car accident with minor or major injuries?" he told. The doctor nodded and looked up as if thinking.

"Yes actually I have seen this woman." he said. The nurse shot him a glance that went unnoticed and looked back at her computer. "I did patch her up. She had minor injuries. I told her she can rest for a while and I'd contact her parents but when I came back she was gone. I searched the entire hospital for her and couldn't find her." He said. Hotch nodded.

"We'd like to see your surveillance cameras please." he said. Dr. Pierce almost didn't know what to say, but the nurse helped.

"We have been trying to get them fixed ever since the storm last week. We haven't had seen a maintenance man yet. It's been very hard to get someone in." she said. Dr. Pierce nodded.

"If she pushes herself her injuries will worsen. She will most likely come back." He told. Hotch nodded.

"Call us if she does. Her name is Arianna McKenna. She's dangerous." he said and handed the doctor his card. The doctor nodded and took the card.

"Yes sir." he said and the team left. Morgan leaned in to Hotch.

"The nurse jumped to his aid pretty quickly." he said. Hotch nodded.

"And the look she gave him… she's close." He said. Once they were outside they looked at the policemen that came with them.

"Stay here in case she comes back." Derek ordered and the five men nodded. Derek and Hotch left to meet back up with J.J since she was on the other side of town.

(Alexander's POV)

I have been on more challenging hunts than this. The pray was more exciting. I have killed presidents and their families. But never had they had someone this close to me. I sat on a black motorcycle I had stolen. The man didn't see my face but I killed him and his woman anyways. They thought five men could stop me. I couldn't kill anymore right now. Not until I had her in my arms and that would right now. I didn't have my men near me or with me or even in the area. I didn't need them for this mission. I had on my black pants and green vest with my guns securely fastened. I moved towards the back of the hospital and opened the door moving inside. Today this Scotty will connect with his black lamb even if it meant dying.

(Arianna's POV)

I was able to move my arms and before I knew I was walking around my room. Beside my bed were a pair of jeans and a black v-neck short sleeve shirt with some shoes. I removed my gown and slowly slid them on so I wouldn't hurt myself.

"Your husband will be here soon." A voice said making me jump and turn around. It was the doctor who came to me earlier.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and she smirked.

"You're safe here. I am Collin Pierce of America's Area One. You will be safe here." he said. I nodded already trusting him.

"Are you alone?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No. All of the staff is on your side. We work under Moxica's command." he said. I now scoffed playfully and he smiled. "When he found out that you were in the hospital he told us to give our lives for you and we are prepared to help America's ally."

I smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you." I said and bowed my head and he bowed back.

"You're on a private floor with multiple rooms if you need to stretch or walk around in them all the doors are open. There is an elevator as well. A nurse or I will check on you every hour." He said and left the room. I nodded and looked out the window. I was high up and started to feel dizzy so I began to walk around. I left the room and explored the other much larger rooms. I assumed I was not supposed to come down which was fine with me. After ten minutes I was bored and now on the other end of the halls standing against the wall. The elevator was far on the other side. Where was Alexander? Does he know I am here? Probably not, Moxica wouldn't want his team telling him where I was. I sighed before hearing a small ding at the end of the hall near the elevator. My eyebrows pushed together in confusion. It was not an hour and that much I knew.

Slowly the doors opened and a large boot stepped out and soon a form came along with it. Alexander turned the hall and looked at me. My body froze and I think I just swallowed my heart. His eyes widened in shock and in… pain. Was this a dream? For a second he started to walk towards me then it picked up into a brisk jog and everything around me was slow and steady. He was getting closer and closer. My arms spread out and I let out a breath.

"Alex." Was all I could start to say before he embraced me hard. My body felt nothing but pure muscle around it and already I melted into him. We pulled back and gazed at each other before devouring the other's mouth. His body's scent filled my nose and this only made me hold him tighter.

"My lamb we are together again." He whispered against my lips before kissing me once more.

Authors notes.

So if yall have seen the matrix revolutions then this is like the train scene where trinity and neo are reunited.


End file.
